Sickness of the Love Variety
by Hitsugi Zirkus
Summary: Leo Baskerville. Honestly, Elliot had no idea what he had done to him to warrant such violent behavior. 'I love you's don't usually come with breaking of bones, after all... Elliot/Leo


**A/N: **Here I present another Elliot/Leo for your enjoyment. :) The good news is, this one is angst-free! That's right, I typed it! 8D No angst! The only pain in this fanfic is... Well, I'll just let you read it and hope I don't get knocked out afterward.

On another note, my sister has been downloading a whole bunch of remixes of Halloween-like songs such as Hatsune Miku's _Mrs. Pumpkin's Funny Dream_ and TNBC's _This is Halloween_. It doesn't help at holding all my horror-themed fanfic ideas at bay (yes, I have one for an Elliot/Leo ;DD). But I must resist until October OTL

Please enjoy -bows-

**Sickness of the Love Variety**

The first thing Elliot would've liked to point out was that he already _knew_ how to read both bars of measure on the piano music, and therefore did not _need _to participate in the partner activity his teacher had planned out for the piano tech class. Of course, this complaint wasn't uttered because Elliot was a good child that, despite his short temper, really didn't like to argue since it was a huge hassle and just made him angrier.

As it was, he was partnered up with a boy he had only seen sitting in the back of the room. With a sigh and inaudible grumble, he rose from his seat and stepped to the back of the room while everyone else bustled about to their partners.

The boy didn't even look up to greet him, not that Elliot thought he would have been able to tell anyway – covering large, round glasses was a messy curtain of dark hair that grew down to his cheeks. How can he see through that? _I doubt he can even read any music properly, _Elliot thought incredulously.

For about a minute, Elliot stared pointedly at his classmate, waiting for an introduction, but the black-haired boy appeared too distracted to give any notice. _Even though I'm here on the bench next to him..._, he thought in frustration. The thick curtain of hair could certainly have something to do with it, or maybe those weren't prescription glasses... What freaked the blonde out the most was how _still _the guy was!

_Good posture anyway,_ Elliot noted irrelevantly as he stared at the straight spine in approval. When another few seconds passed without words, Elliot huffed and took a glance at what it was that had his classmate's attention so. There was a book of music open on his lap, the page open to a rather complicated-looking score that most _definitely_ wasn't the level where the class was at...

_What piece is that? Why is he looking at something so advanced? _Elliot tilted his head a bit to get a better look, scooting just the slightest bit closer. Then he noticed it – the slight twitch of a hand that held the book open, gripping it just a little bit tighter. If Elliot assumed right, it was almost a recoil.

_Don't have to be an ass about it. _But since he was finally getting noticed, the blonde slid closer, his hand inches away from the boy's thigh. He made a point of attempting to study the music score, his head tilting just a little more...getting closer...his head suddenly turning to the side as his jaw was harshly punched by a tight fist... Wait, what!

The blond staggered on the bench before shooting up. "Fuck!" Elliot cursed as he rubbed his smarting jaw. He glared daggers at his classmate, ignoring the pain. "Mind if I ask what _that _was for!"

A disgusted scowl twisted the boy's lips as he looked at Elliot, or at least he assumed he was. He got up as well, shorter than Elliot yet still somehow managing to look threatening. "I don't care who you think you are," he began in a low, warning voice, "if you _ever_try to kiss me again, I'll break out one of your ribs and stab you in the stomach."

Elliot blinked in surprise. A kiss? Was this guy _serious! _"What kind of-!" His temper flare was cut short when his classmate turned heel and suddenly left the music room without a glance at anyone else and obviously irritated...

...an irritation a certain blond had no problem rivaling. There were times to hold in your anger and be a better man...and there where times when you had to go over and kick an ass.

But then he noticed the silence. When he looked towards his classmates, they each had their eyes on him, some revealing amusement while theirs seemed shocked. There was no doubt in his mind that most of them if not all had just heard the words his partner had uttered. Let it be known that Elliot didn't like awkwardness; it only served to make him madder. With his face pink and a haughty scoff, he sat back down on his chair, staring intently at the keyboard in front of him in a vain attempt to escape from the room.

Huh, that's some plastic on those keys... Nice and shiny...

Perfect for a face-keyboard.

-x~o-x~o-x~o-

"If you ask me, there was a story behind that punch. I mean, I know you're not the nicest person at Pandora so of course you have an enemy or two, but you only knew the guy for like five minutes and he already socked one to you. I'm thinking you either did something to him in the past and don't remember, or," a sly chuckle, "you really _did _try to kiss him. Is Elly a little bi-curious? I never would've guessed, since I always thought you were into the whole knight-in-shining-armor thing. Oh, but I suppose you can be that for a boy as well. Either way, I still accept you~"

Elliot would like to point out that, throughout this whole little speech, he had been admirably patient. But really, those last few statements really pissed him off. He picked up his apple from his lunch tray and hurled it at his companion, who barely dodged it as if flew off elsewhere. "Damn it, Oz Vessalius! Why the hell are you sitting here and talking to me!" he bellowed, causing their neighbors to turn to them in alarm.

Sweet Abyss, you think they'd be used to Elliot and Oz by now... Damn nosy gits…

To the interrogation, the sunshine-blond boy Oz smiled weakly and held up his hands in claim to innocence. "Hey, that's a harsh attitude you got there. It's been a year now, aren't we friends yet, Elly?" he asked with the smallest of pouts.

"Don't call me that!" demanded Elliot. Only his siblings teased him with that name, and it always made him feel like a baby – and Elliot Nightray was no baby. This argument usually got him nowhere at home and always ended with him being smothered by his sister. "And where did you get that idea that we were friends?"

"Look at us now," pointed out Oz lightly. "Only friends argue like this."

Elliot could only respond by glaring daggers at the blond. He couldn't really put his finger on it, but something about Oz just really ticked him off. He had a younger sister named Ada as well, but they were placed in the same grade for some odd reason. She was cheerful like her brother but ditzy. Elliot couldn't stand her, either.

A man came up to the pair's table then, a disapproving look in his golden eyes. "Oz, why do you keep bothering Elliot if it's not what he wants?"

At this, the chipper blond waved his hand dismissively. "He doesn't know what he wants," he insisted with an even smile at the man. "In that respect he's like you, Mister Gil~"

Red dusted over the teacher's face as he tried to glare at Oz, but only ended up looking more embarrassed. "We're in school, where I am your teacher!" he exclaimed, looking away. "So you can't call me by my first name. Or call my first name ever. It will always be Mister Nightray, don't forget that."

"Yes, yes~," Oz agreed unconvincingly.

"And don't talk to your teachers like that!" added Mister Nightray with a light scowl.

Elliot could only scoff disapprovingly. "Just hurry up and fail the damn shorty, or give him demerits or something!"

Mister Nightray blanched at the blond's aggressiveness, fumbling with his reading glasses. "This isn't a private school or a club, Elliot. There are no demerits." Then, almost feebly, he added, "And I can't fail Oz if he's doing well in my class…"

"Ever hear of reporting, you damn airhead! Honestly, your ability to stand up for yourself is a feat worth applauding," growled Elliot.

"Bye, Mister Gil~!" Oz said lovingly to the teacher's retreating back.

Why was Elliot related to him? Why…

"Your brother is a nice guy, Elly, so you should try to be nicer to him," Oz reprimanded.

"You're the one abusing him! Openly flirting with teachers is just the height of shame in school!" Elliot hissed, temper flaring again.

Oz couldn't help the huge grin that tugged at his lips. "I'm sorry, Elly, who is flirting with who?"

The desire to impale Oz through the skull was becoming quite overwhelming, Elliot found. He wondered if maybe he could get a sword and do the deed; no one would notice… When he found Oz was still looking across at him, eyes beaming at him expectantly, he rolled his eyes. Annoyed, Elliot finally relented, "It was nothing like what you all think. He had some music on his lap, I got curious. I hardly think it's worth a punch."

"Elly, you pissed off Leo Baskerville," the cheerful blond said with a raised brow. "Any wise person would know not to annoy him, but I think that's what makes him so bother-able, at least to me. Can't blame you for getting curious – and I mean that in more ways than one," Oz said, finishing with a teasing grin.

He just better be damn lucky that Elliot had nothing else to hit him with.

As if sensing this, Oz laughed and said, "You shouldn't throw things like apples at people, Elly. You never know who you will hit."

"I'm aiming for your air head, so it's a bit hard to miss!" raged Elliot, wanting nothing more than to jump over the table and strangle the smug blond. Suddenly another figure had come up to the two, and the Nightray's light-blue eyes widened in shock at the sight of a familiar face half-covered by unkempt black hair and glasses.

"Um...Leo?" Elliot prompted dubiously. He suddenly felt incredibly awkward half out of his seat and reaching for Oz.

His classmate tilted his head slightly, an unfriendly smile gracing his lips. "Is this yours?" he asked, producing an apple that Elliot was shocked to see he recognized produced from the raven's back.

Elliot gaped at it as Oz stifled a laugh. "Yes, it's mine," he replied slowly. What was this guy's angle?

"Hmm, I see..."

_Bonk! _His vision was momentarily blinded by flashing lights as the apple crashed into his temple. Fruit, he realized in the daze, was just as potent as a powerful punch when thrown right.

Leo rubbed his head as if he too was in a pain similar to the blond's. "If you want to fight, don't have an innocent apple do it for you." He quickly picked up the apple again and threw it once more at Elliot before he could recover.

"Ow! Can you talk when _you're_the one beating people with it!" he bellowed, grabbing the raven by the collar.

"Can't control your temper for long, huh? Do you want to brawl it out now?" There was something of a smirk on Leo's face now, and he didn't seem at all intimidated by being pulled towards the blond – if anything, it had the opposite effect. "What's this, are you actually going to try to kiss me _again?_"

"Fuck you!" blurted Elliot, turning to slam the raven onto the table so hard it shook.

A displeased sigh. "Now you want to bed me? You sure move fast, don't you?" Leo's hands were on Elliot's now as he wrestled to escape his grip. His knee came up and collided bluntly with the blond's stomach. Elliot grunted in surprised pain as he let go of Leo, who took advantage of the distraction and pulled back a clenched fist ready to strike-

"That's enough now!" exclaimed Mister Nightray, whose hand was tightly gripped around Leo's wrist. Elliot leered, starting again when the raven-haired teacher held him at bay. "Get away from each other! Abyss, Elliot, what are you, crazy?"

"Shut up! _He's _the one who keeps instigating it!" Elliot protested, pointing at Leo as he nursed his two new bumps.

"Pointing, really? What are you, five?" chided Leo as he straightened himself up.

Elliot opened his mouth, more than ready to retort when his brother beat him to it. "It takes two to start an idiotic fight," he said, surprisingly firm as he gave the two boys a cold stare before letting go of Leo's wrist. "You both can brawl it out at after school detention today!"

It took a moment for the words to sink into the blond's mind as he continued to send mental death to his classmate. But then the sentence sunk in like his sanity in quicksand. He turned incredulously to Mister Nightray. "What the-! What are you _high_!"

"Do you want suspension instead?" Mister Nightray then escorted Leo to the other side of the cafeteria.

And that left Elliot was just standing there across from Oz as people slowly went back to their own lives. This made it the second time that day that Elliot was being stared at like a rabid animal because of Leo – but this time it cost him two hours after school. He knew his temper was short but it never made him so out of control that he'd gotten in trouble in school for it – not like this.

"Eh, it's detention, Elly," Oz reassured in his useful unhelpful way. "You act like it's a death sentence."

"Does it look like I want to stay after school for something like this!" Elliot retaliated.

Oz only shrugged, sipping his can of soda. "I told you not to throw apples."

-x~o-x~o-x~o-

Leo Baskerville. Honestly, Elliot had no idea what he had done to him to warrant such violent behavior. Detention proved to be tremendously tense as Leo made a point of sitting far away from the blond. Elliot wondered if he had been imagining the eyes he felt on him the entire two hours. Well...at least he didn't a desk thrown at him, he sort of expected that.

_It's been so suffocating during piano tech class,_ Elliot thought, walking into the school's empty theater. _I don't know how we manage to survive the whole hour... We never talk to each other even though we're partners._In a way, it made Elliot disappointed. He wanted to try and start over with it all, but two days after detention, Leo had requested a partner change.

_I guess...I just wanted to know why he acted that way..._The stage was adequately lighted, props strewn all over the place alongside snippets of costumes and lines for the play the drama class was putting on. At one back corner of the stage, hardly seen behind the half-drawn curtains, was a grand piano. Elliot looked at it with surprise – he had never actually seen the piano before, only hearing about it from Ada who was one of the leading roles in the drama's play. Somehow she had known about his like for music, and invited him to check it out during his free period.

He got onstage and weaved through the props to get to the piano. It looked well taken care of on the surface, the frame glistening and black, but he pressed a single finger down on a key to see if it was in tune as well. A glass-voiced A tinkered softly, echoing in the empty theater.

_He didn't have to be an ass and switch partners. The least he could've done was tell me what I did wrong, _the blond griped, comfortably setting himself on the bench. His gaze fell excitedly on the sleek keys; it had been awhile since he practiced on an actual piano. He was probably a bit rusty. He decided to start with a few arpeggios and etudes he had memorized to get his fingers warmed up.

The sounds of his practice danced through the hollowed stage, high to the ceilings and falling back down as lightly as summer rain. Elliot's brows creased slightly in concentration as he remembered the exhilarating feel of his fingers tip-toeing over the white and black teeth of the piano. So white – like Leo's skin. So black – like the hair that fell haphazardly over his shoulders.

_It's not like I did anything wrong. He just started acting this way. Why? What did I do? _As the same question kept running around and around in his head, Elliot noticed how much louder and staccato-like his notes were becoming, matching his shortening fuse. Finally, he crashed his fingers harshly down on the keys so that an angered growl erupted from the instrument.

"What did I do to him!" he exclaimed, blushing softly when he realized how loud his voice was.

There was a soft clap as a thin book suddenly landed next to Elliot on the bench. He jumped, looking down at the small volume, finding it to be a songbook. Its owner shuffled towards him, hands in his pockets as he said, "You shouldn't treat instruments that way. They're meant to be a medium of conveying emotions, but if you're so wanton about it, you'll only break the balance."

Elliot widened his eyes, surprised he wasn't tensing as Leo removed the book and took its place calmly. The raven never even glanced at him, only staring down at the book in his hands even as Elliot scooted over to make room for him. After a moment, he took a deep, weary breath, putting the volume onto the music holder above the keys when he said, "I came here since the first day of school when I was running away from a teacher that kept telling me to cut my hair – I've gotten that straightened out my now though." He twirled a finger around one of his unruly locks as if for emphasis.

"You can play piano?" Elliot asked slowly, almost not believing the calm between them. Like a sissy, he almost wanted to flinch at every one of Leo's words as he waited for the violence to return.

But Leo only nodded, glossing his fingertips over the keys. "I find it better than the keyboards we have in piano tech," he explained with a shrug. "Sounds better, and there are more keys. That means more of a variety in sound and better songs." Without another word, he readied his fingers over the instrument and began to randomly play.

At first, Elliot thought that was his cue to leave, but he couldn't bring himself to. The music that was flooding the room and his body was soothing, a cascade of trickling water, a warm pink color like sunset – things that Elliot found comforting. A touch. Leo's touch, tracing over his skin. Elliot watched with bated breath, his clear-blue eyes traversing from Leo's hands to his relaxed but straight posture, to his serene face, where he swore he saw a smile.

When it was over, the raven pushed up his glasses and looked down at his lap. "That's a song I learned. It's called 'In Your Mind,'" he said.

"It's..."

"You can say what you want. I don't really care."

Elliot thought about it then tentatively asked, "Why do you hate me? And why are you calm now?"

"Huh?" Leo turned to look at him, putting a contemplating finger against his lip. "Oh, you mean me getting into fights with you and avoiding you," he said, clapping a fist onto his palm in an epiphany gesture. Elliot didn't understand why that took much rocket science in the first place.

"Yes...that."

"Ah, that is, how to put it?"

_He has to think about it..._, the blond thought in dry disbelief.

"I guess," Leo began, "it's that every time I see you...I sincerely want to kick your ass."

"WHAT!"

"Hmm, and break every bone in your body. Maybe slam your head into a brick wall repeatedly. I wouldn't go so far as murderous intent, though."

Elliot gaped. "That's not murderous intent?"

Leo frowned, crossing his arms. "It's your own fault, because you never paid."

The plain statement made the blond flail his arms up in defeat. "For what!"

He didn't get an immediate answer. Leo looked away and idly tinkered with the piano, his notes aimless. "I..." He played a few feeble notes from the song he just played. "...That. I just...can't get you...out of there."

At first, Elliot wasn't all too sure about what that answer meant, but then he heard the soft tune and remembered what Leo said it was called. _He can't...?_

"So take responsibility, you asshole!" Leo exclaimed, suddenly shoving Elliot. The blond staggered, only able to keep balance by flailing his arms. "Every time I see you, it feels like my stomach is going to choke my throat, and I can't...breathe properly! It makes my chest hurt! It's. All. Your. Fault!" These last few words were punctuated with a punch to Elliot's arm.

The blond scowled, having enough. "Are...are you joking me!" he shouted, clenching his hands into fists. "You're beating the shit out of me because...because you-!"

"Yes!" Leo cried before the sentence could be finished. His shoulders were hunched, his face looking red in the dim light.

Elliot had to admit, his own face was growing in heat as well. This guy...he couldn't possibly be serious. "...Are you a sadist?"

"I'm not... I don't think so. I would know, wouldn't I?" the raven asked uncertainly.

A sword. A long, sharp sword – why could Elliot never have one when he needed to? "You're beating me up because you like me," he explained.

"I'm sure that's different from sadist. Sadist would mean I like seeing you in pain. ...Huh, maybe I am," Leo said musingly. He then shoved Elliot again.

And Elliot, knowing he had been extremely patient up to now, felt like he finally deserved some self-indulgence and shoved Leo back.

Leo, appalled, pushed Elliot harder.

With an annoyed growl, Elliot did the same.

Shove.

Shove.

"Are you giving up? This is childish," Leo grunted. He put his hands on the blond's chest and shoved the hardest he could until Elliot came to that fleeting panic that preceded falling on one's ass.

Without thinking about it, he grabbed Leo's sleeve and the two were both dragged to the ground, landing beside each other on the hard wood of the stage. Elliot stared up at the ceiling, feeling the weight of Leo's legs entangled with his own, tufts of messy hair tickling his neck. His heart, rather than skipping a beat, seemed to be pumping triple-time. Elliot never had that feeling before, but he thought that if his heart was really beating that fast, he'd have an attack or something, right?

Right?

Leo shifted, rising up slightly to look at Elliot, who chuckled dryly. "Is this the part where I'm asked how many lumps I want?" he asked sardonically. "Because I really don't think my head can take anymore."

At this, the raven chuckled. "Don't say things that make me _want_to punch you."

Elliot sat up as well, a slightly alarmed expression on his face. "I thought that was only when you were near me." _Abyss, I make it sound like a disease..._

"Hmm," Leo hummed, looking away.

Elliot tilted his head to the side. He scooted over to the raven and put a hand on his shoulder. "You know it's called 'lovesick' for a reason?" he said as he emitted a small chuckle.

"I don't really like it. I keep hoping hurting you will make it go away," Leo admitted casually, shrugging his shoulder to slide Elliot's hand away.

The blond scoffed at the reply. "There's better ways to resolve it, you know," he informed. "Ways that don't threaten my health." His bruises from before had _just_ gone away...

Reluctantly, Leo slowly turned to Elliot. The scarce light fell on the raven's face just right, casting shadows mostly everywhere except his mouth and eyes, ones that shone a dark purple color under those glasses. "What is it?" he asked curiously, albeit cautiously.

_Should I really be doing this? _Elliot cast that thought aside and moved closer until his thighs were brushing against Leo's. The raven twitched, but Elliot wrapped an arm around his shoulders to keep him from escaping. Leo looked at the hand gripping his shoulder then back at the blond, his eyes wide, maybe even scared. His lips were parted, releasing heavy breath.

"Don't worry, it won't kill you, either," Elliot promised, leaning his face in. His other hand brushed aside some of the hair falling on Leo's cheek, caressing it before he realized he had as their eyes locked then blurred at their close proximity. Elliot wondered if Leo was going to close his eyes; he couldn't really tell, but the blond let his lids fall closed. His mouth met another, and his heart was pounding again; he hadn't expected to be this close, but he tried to let it flow. His hand moved from Leo's cheek, down his neck and chest before resting comfortably on his waist, feeling the soft skin even under his shirt.

He was filled with Leo's scent, something he hadn't even known had been there before, and the taste of his mouth as his tongue was already out and stroking Leo's lips. The raven made a small noise, quickly opening his mouth to keep up with Elliot's tongue movements. He shifted, leaning more onto Elliot as he put his hand beside the blond's other thigh. He was practically on top of Elliot now, but this was something the Nightray didn't seem to mind, too focused on moving his lips against Leo's and gliding his tongue everywhere inside it could reach. He couldn't believe he was tasting someone, tasting _Leo, feeling _Leo, knowing his body was growing hot with each breath that waved over the raven, with each gentle glide of that silky tongue against his... His chest was gravitating towards the other's so that their beating hearts were pressed next to one another, reaching desperately.

They parted reluctantly, Elliot's mouth still reaching in for a few more small pecks before breaking away completely. Half-concealed midnight purple pierced ice-blue eyes as Leo drew back until settling back onto the floor, touching his lips. Elliot let his arm and hand fall away as he looked down at the raven, his own lips wet and tingling.

"That...," began Leo in a low voice, turning to Elliot again.

"Hmm?" Elliot hummed, still too dazed to think coherently.

"_That made things a thousand times worse!_" He got up and kicked Elliot's leg repeatedly, pausing only to stomp on him. It kind of made the blond feel stupid that he hadn't seen that coming...

More alert, he opened his mouth in shock. "Worse! How was it worse?"

"You made it so much worse! It's like I'm cursed, the way I hear my heart go _'doki! doki!'_and my body feeling like this! It tingles too much everywhere!"

Elliot managed to grab Leo's sleeve and drag him back down to the floor. "You're just going to have to get used to it if you want it to happen more often," he warned.

At this, Leo blanched, taking his sleeve back. "What are you, an idiot?"

"I have to be, to be so..." He blushed, licking his lips which still tasted of saliva and Leo.

Luckily, it seemed the raven could connect the dots and was twirling a finger in his hair again. "Really..."

"Seems that way," agreed the blond lightly. He cursed when a fist suddenly pounded into his shoulder. He glared daggers at Leo, who smiled cordially at him.

"Sorry, I just had a certain burst of affection for you."

"...Asshole."

"Ah, don't get that way. I'll eventually be able to control it. Just be happy to know it's my way of loving you."

"I hate the way you love, it's dangerous!"

At this, Leo let out a laugh. "Elliot, no one gets out of love unscathed," he pointed out as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Well does it have to be literal with us! Leo? Hey! Get over here and don't you dare ignore me! Leo!" The blond got up, chasing after the his dark-haired classmate with something of a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: **This isn't a healthy relationship, is it? -stabbed- :'''D I tried. But c'mon, you can sort of picture Leo doing this, right? You'd think he'd've found a better solution to lovesick-ness in all those books he read xD;; Alas...

This is an extended-ish version in comparison to the one I posted on dA, but only by a few sentences. Not a noteable difference...

So, what did you think? 8D I do hope you enjoyed it! Reviews/critiques are very welcome, and are rewarded with tea and cookies~


End file.
